


number three

by infinitehogs



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Female Andrew Minyard, Female Neil Josten, Female Neil Josten/Female Andrew Minyard, Genderbending, Manipulation, Multi, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehogs/pseuds/infinitehogs
Summary: Natalia thinks about Riko pressing his cold lips to hers, and doesn’t recoil. Not because she reciprocates whatever twisted feelings he has for, no; it is because she has seen wolves much larger and dangerous than his incessant yapping from the bottom of the food chain.She is the best backliner in the team, Jean her close second, and is the only person on court who can challenge Riko and come out mostly unscathed. In some ways, she is higher in the hierarchy than even Kevin, and all but Riko know it. The latter deludes himself into thinking that stepping back and smiling is submission, and that beating someone unconscious is victory.a fem raven andreil au in which natalia knows just how to use riko for her own gain, and andrea thinks it's hilarious to be sleeping with the king's supposed girlfriend.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Riko Moriyama (one-sided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	number three

**Author's Note:**

> not sexy this time. i just felt like writing it

Natalia Wesninski knows: for all his bravado, Riko Moriyama has a weakness. 

For all his cruelty and instability, it is surprisingly easy to predict the second son. 

_“Women don’t belong on the court,”_ he says, then turns around and never puts a bruise on number three’s face. 

It’s disgusting but she knows how to use it; how to bare her teeth just enough to catch his attention, getting exactly what she wants with just a lowering of her eyes. If her duty to Nathan was be a gift to the Moriyamas for smoother sailing between the two families, he’d be sorely mistaken, but there’s no denying the something else in Riko’s eyes when he looks away from his prized number two.

He stills kicks and hits and leaves nasty marks when he is denied what he wants, but Natalia knows just how insignificant and weak he is, compared to her father. There is power in stepping between Riko and Jean, taking only a few blows before he screams in frustration and stalks off. It is a hundred times more satisfying to have knowledge of her own impact, being aware of how much sway she has as a sold child.

She is sixteen and Riko seventeen, and he still hasn’t made a move because his pride is stronger than his desire. He stares longer than anyone else when she strips, sweaty and bruised from practice, but his pale face never flushes. Natalia knows it would probably hurt his ego to indulge in the very person who defies him the most, but sooner or later, he’ll fall into her trap. 

She’s known it would work since she first walked into the private court, holding a racquet and slamming Riko’s own to the ground with one blow while passing the ball to Kevin. 

Nathan was furious at her since birth, for not being a son, but he never let a simple thing as gender stop him from pressing a hot iron into her shoulder. It didn’t stop him from clenching her own hand around a knife and ordering her to cut open a bound man sobbing and begging. 

She thinks about Riko pressing his cold lips to hers, and doesn’t recoil. Not because she reciprocates whatever twisted feelings he has for, no; it is because she has seen wolves much larger and dangerous than his incessant yapping from the bottom of the food chain.

Natalia is the best backliner in the team, Jean her close second, and is the only person on court who can challenge Riko and come out mostly unscathed. In some ways, she is higher in the hierarchy than even Kevin, and all but Riko know it. The latter deludes himself into thinking that stepping back and smiling is submission, and that beating someone unconscious is victory. 

One of her temporary partners while Jean is benched from injuries, leers and grins and doesn’t take his eye off her during matches. He’s painfully, obviously new to this sort of game that the Ravens play, where things aren’t decided by skill, but manipulation. Natalia watches him disappear into Riko’s private room with Jean, and decides that he has to go. 

She leads him on, forces a blush on her cheeks that can’t be entirely credited to exy. He slides a hand on her lower back as they start to discuss flaws in their technic, and she doesn’t mention half of the atrocious mistakes he made on court. 

He tries to kiss her in the shared showers, and she blocks him with a gentle hand, smiling coyly. 

An invitation to keep trying. 

He gets bolder, more impatient as the week passes by, until time is almost up for him, with Jean finally recovering from the sprained knee. 

He makes the mistake of grabbing her wrist and presses his mouth to hers in the lockers. In front of Riko, come to collect his third. 

He blanches and shoves Natalia away, but the damage is already done. The scene shows nothing to suggest that it was ever a corresponding effort. 

Later that night, Riko hands her the knife and she carves jagged lines into his back. 

x

Andrea Doe is both a surprise and a breath of fresh air. 

Although she’s technically below Riko’s attention, as a newcomer who is still in the double digits, he still takes it upon himself to personally welcome her. 

He orders Jean to take off her armbands, and they all find out that said armbands contain knives. 

Andrea brandishes the blade with a familiarity that comes with knowing how to use it, but the stance is nothing like a trained killer. Self-defense, then, though the smile on her face suggests otherwise. 

Natalia takes a slash on the palm, and a kick to the gut before she can slap the knife out of Andrea’s hands, anchoring her arms around her neck. 

She’s surprisingly strong, almost prying off her grip while struggling, but no amount of working out can displace Natalia, who’s spent the last seven years of her life wielding a heavy exy stick twelve hours a day. 

She holds Andrea long enough to properly kick the knife away and toss out the remaining blade, before shoving her away and letting go in the process. She shoots Kevin a glare for making her do all the dirty work, even while his expression is still frozen from shock.

“Dangerous for a girl, aren’t you,” Andrea laughs, rubbing at her throat. 

“I could say the same about you,” Natalia retorts. “Did juvie teach you how to fight with a knife?”

Her blood drips sluggishly down on the dark carpet, perfect for stains like these. Maybe Tetsuji installed the color with that in mind, knowing his nephew’s violent habits. 

Andrea doesn’t respond, instead tightening the now empty armbands around her forearms. 

“I was hoping this would be at least a little entertaining,” she sighs, before picking herself up. “If you touch me without notice I’ll slit your throat. That goes for anyone here.”

Riko’s nose wrinkles, mouth tightening into an unpleasant line. “Girls need to know their place. You have no right to-”

“Don’t care,” cuts off Andrea. “I’m sure a spoiled brat like you hates pain. Do you know what it’s like to get cut deep in the chest? ‘Cause I can guarantee I can slice you by the time one of your lackeys get on me.”

“You-” Riko’s face reddens, ready to descend into a tantrum that will only end in pain for all of them, and Natalia steps in.

“I’ll take her as my partner,” she smoothly interrupts. 

“What?” Kevin finally breaks out of his stupor. “You already have Jean.”

“Well, it’s clear neither of you can work with her. If it’s two strikers and two backliners, there might as well be a goalkeeper in the middle.”

Natalia stares Riko down, mild mannered smile back on her face, and he grits his teeth. 

She knows the answer before he opens his mouth.


End file.
